Christie Kreme
Christie Kreme (CrKr) is a small alliance on the red sphere. History Christie Kreme was officially founded on December 24, 2009 by MokhBhvellum as an alliance on the red sphere. Christie Kreme is a relatively new alliance but is touted by members as the coolest alliance in existence. It has been involved in several wars of self-defense (in many cases a rogue nation attacked a member) in which it was victorious or it prevailed through diplomat discussion. The most prominent war was "The First Alliance Wide War", which featured an old member betraying and attacking the alliance. There have been many battles, and the alliance of Christie Kreme perservered over the attacking nation The Oceanic states. Christie Kreme is widely accepting members and is involved with many tech deals with several alliances. It has relations with many alliances and would encourage others to set up embassies on the forums. It is protected by GATO. The Christmas Eve Accords On December 24, 2009 at 10:57 p.m., MokhBhvellum, the Assembly Leader of Christie Kreme posted (on the CyberNations forum) the Christmas Eve Accords which officially recognized Christie Kreme as a protectorate of GATO. In this post he outlined the goals of the alliance. He said, "We in CrKr do so with hopes of peace and stability, without goals of antagonizing anyone or being here for the lolz and then going out in a mushroom cloud because we got slightly bored. What Christie Kreme stands for is simple enough, taking the game seriously without becoming self-important, and having fun without being...well...pointless and annoying. As part of the red trading sphere, we aim to establish a friendly and mutually beneficial relationship with the rest of the team, and hope to do so with alliances across the world as well. Long story short, here we are. We're red, amiable, and ready to become a part of the global community." Below is the agreement. Preamble In the spirit of good will, prosperity, and the pursuit of friendship, the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) and Christie Kreme (CrKr), do hereby recognize this protectorate agreement as official and agree to all terms and conditions therein, and recognize that Christie Kreme shall be a protectorate of the the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization until such a time that Christie Kreme can stand independently as a sovereign alliance. Non Aggression Article I - Members of GATO, and members of CrKr shall show respect and courtesy towards one another. This includes a positive attitude on the CN forums as well as all other public means of communication towards third parties. Lastly, neither GATO or CrKr shall engage in any kind of espionage or war against one another Ecomonic Cooperation Article III - GATO will assist CrKr in building a healthy economy through reasonable means. Additionally, GATO and CrKr shall give preference to one another in any buying or selling of technology through official alliance programs. GATO also recognizes the CrKr will remain a Red Team unless CrKr, on its own, decides to change trading spheres. Unilateral and Optional Defense Article IV - GATO shall protect CrKr from rogue and unprovoked wars of aggression. CrKr is highly encouraged but not required to declare on any nation and alliance attacking GATO. Intelligence Article V - Should either GATO, or CrKr receive information of importance to one another, that information shall be communicated through private channels within 24 hours. Foreign Affairs Article VI - While GATO recognizes CrKr is free to conduct it's foreign affairs at their choosing, CrKr must get approval from GATO on all new pacts of mutual or optional defense, aggression, or a combination thereof. If prompt response is not given from GATO within 48 hours, said treaty may be passed without permission, but is subject to recall for the next 4 days. Failure to comply with this section could result in termination of this treaty. Advisory Team Article VI - CrKr agrees to a team of Advisers from GATO, one from each Ministry (MoD, MoDA, MoF, and MoFA) to provide examination, evaluation, and implementation of any program to better CrKr. CrKr does not have to take the advice of the Advisory Team but is highly encouraged to listen. Termination Article VIII - This treaty may be canceled at the discretion of either signatory. The canceling party shall be required to give the other alliance 48 hours prior notice. During this 48 hour period, all clauses of this treaty shall remain intact. If either signatory commits a grave violation of the spirit of this treaty the other reserves the right to cancel the protectorate immediately. Signed for GATO * Laserwolf - Assembly Chairman * Kevlar - Minister of Foreign Affairs * 26th GATO Congress Signed for Christie Kreme * The CrKr Assembly Current Events The Christie Kreme is going to be merging with The Dark Brotherhood, as of February 14, 2010. Future Valentines Day Accords Christie Kreme and The Dark Brotherhood are planning on merging on Feb. 14, 2010 known as Valentines Day. Resignations *Fanaistan, Resigned from his position as Speaker, and left The Christie Kreme Alliance, and moved to The Hot Dog Guy Alliance *MokhBvellum, resigned from his position as Assembly Leader and is planning on quitting Cyber Nations permanently, but may come back. *BrettShape, resigned from his position as Secretary of Recruitment; and went onto join The Hot Dog Guy Alliance, but came back to the Christie Kreme after two days with the HDG and got voted back to his previous role of Secretary of Recruitment. Tech Deal Relations The Christie Kreme Alliance does tech deals with many different alliances. The Following: * Mushroom Kingdom * Athens * The Corporation * World Task Force * GATO Protection Between Alliances Christie Kreme is definitely protected by GATO, this is a fact. But there has been talks or theories that CrKr is protected by Nueva Vida. Recruitment Video BrettShape made a recruitment video for the alliance of Christie Kreme, to recruit more members, this plan was an accomplishment, he recruited about 5-7 members by this experiment. For a small alliance this was a huge success. He is planning on making another recruitment video for The Dark Brotherhood. Government Positions For Merger With The Dark Brotherhood * Speaker of External Affairs: glad30 (Deputee: BrettShape, Deputee: Hydrastan) * Speaker of Internal Affairs: kingbryan (Deputee: Lord Sedlitz) * Speaker of Finance: Supremeoverlordbob (Deputee: Werdna) Important Links * Declaration of Existence * Christie Kreme Forums * Recruitment Video thumb|226px|right|Cyber Nations-Christie Kreme Recruitment